Meant to be
by jst-k
Summary: Chloe Danvers returns to the home, friends and family she was once made to leave. At 16 she now realises how much she's missed out on in Ipswich and how much she's missed Caleb,Tyler,Pogue and Reid. Especially Reid.
1. Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine however those you do not recognize, I claim ownership to that

* * *

**Fate: A power thought to control all events; a person's destiny**

Prologue

Chloe Danvers was a firm believer in fate. It was the only thing that made her life seem logical. It was her explanation for most, usually bad, things that happened in her life.

At thirteen, she was sent, by her mother, to a boarding school on the other side of America, after her fathers sudden death. Sent away from everything she knew, taken away from everything she loved. 

" Its happening for a reason" she told herself, as she cried herself to sleep night after night. Thousands of times, on the phone, she begged her mother to come get her. All Chloe wanted was to be with everyone in Ipswich. For three years, she had no contact with anyone from there, except her mother. Her older brother Caleb had managed to phone her a few times, but that was all he had managed before their mother had discovered. She also missed her other 'brothers' - Pogue, Tyler and Reid. Especially Reid. For nights on end, she wished that she could contact them. Chloe knew that if she could talk to, at least, one of them they would come and get her and take her home to Ipswich. The place she knew she should be.

However, after months of pleading and false hopes, she gave up hope: accepting her fate alone.


	2. One

* * *

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine however those you do not recognize, I claim ownership to that

* * *

**One**

Now, at sixteen, Chloe Danvers had saved up enough money for her plane trip home. She timed it perfectly - her mother had gone on holiday, with the other parents, to their French home for two months.

She remembered Ipswich better than she thought. As she passed the places of her childhood, it was all becoming painfully familiar. She knew, as she gazed out the taxi window, that she was leaving a lot behind - the life that she'd come to know and accept and the true friends that had helped make the past three years bearable. Dressed in her usual attire - jeans and a hoodie and a large suitcase in tow, she felt underdressed as the taxi drew up outside the Danvers Mansion. It was getting dark when she finally made it to the front door. She sighed before ringing the doorbell - no answer. Chloe narrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.

_Where is he? _she thought. Confused but willing to wait she sat herself down on the cold step and waited…

And waited…

Glancing at her cell phone for the time Chloe sighed heavily. She'd been sat here for two hours. She crossed her arms across her chest and pulled up her hood, just as she heard the promising sound of a car drawing closer.

The car stopped as the four jumped out, laughing at something that Chloe wasn't aware of. _They haven't seen me yet_ she thought as she stood up. The laughing stopped as the boys noticed her presence. Chloe pulled her hood down, letting her dark hair that matched her brothers fall onto her shoulders. Caleb, alone, stepped forward and grabbed his sister for a hug.

"Chloe" he whispered still holding onto her "what…I mean how? I mean what…" Caleb was clearly in a state of confusion. Chloe started to laugh as Pogue hugged her.

"You can question her later. How you doing?" he smiled holding her at arms length. Chloe nodded

"Yea, Yea I'm ok"

After a quick smile, she sneaked past Pogue to a grinning Tyler. 

_Man he's grown up_ she thought as she went to hug him.

"I'm so glad your home" he grinned as he gently rubbed her back. Tyler was so relieved to see her, Chloe had been his best friend before she'd been 'made' to leave.

"Hey, Baby Boy, it's my turn" Reid smirked as he spread out his arms. Relieved that it wasn't awkward Chloe was passed on to Reid.

"Hey Reid…" She whispered.

Reid smiled against her hair 

"I've missed you so much Chlo"

As they pulled apart, they headed for the door, as Pogue rolled in Chloe's suitcase.

The boys couldn't quite believe it. Chloe was home, but how? It was when Caleb sat down in the living room across from Chloe, with Pogue and Tyler beside him and Reid standing by the fire that the questions began. No matter how serious he tried to be, Caleb couldn't keep the smile from his face. He was so happy to see her.

"So…" he paused "what are you doing here?" 

Chloe shrugged and smiled 

"I came home Caleb". Tyler grinned when she said this "for good?" he asked. Chloe nodded happily seeing Tyler's reaction.

"How did you get here?" Caleb questioned. Chloe sighed

"I saved up enough money and when I found out she was away in France, I booked my flight a week ago"

"What about school?" he questioned worryingly. Chloe shrugged

"What about it…I quit"

"YOU WHAT?" roared Caleb as he stood up in shock and confusion. He wasn't going to have his little sister be a high school drop out.

"Caleb" she said calmly "I'll be 17 in two weeks and besides I already have the grades for college" she protested. Pogue nudged Caleb gesturing for him to sit down. Caleb sighed, he forgot how old his little sister had got, she'd clearly thought this one through.

"What college?" asked Tyler casually trying to lighten the mood.

"I got accepted to a college back there, and well I got interviewed for Harvard last week at school" she answered quietly. If she didn't get into Harvard, her only choice was to go back and study there. However she would do everything in her power so that there was another opinion that allowed her to stay, with them all, in Ipswich. Caleb gasped

"Harvard? To study what?" Chloe sighed in reply

"To do art and music of course!" Chloe withdrew realising what she had just said.

"Sorry…I just forget sometimes" Reid, for the first time, looked up.

"Forget what?" he asked genuinely puzzled. It was the first time he'd spoke during the entire conversation.

"I forget that you all don't know me as well as you all used to" she replied as she stared at her hands in her lap. Reid laughed quietly as he walked over and flung himself onto the couch beside Chloe, causing her to look up and meet his stare. He was inches away from her as he spoke 

"Chlo, of course we know you. I mean do you think Caleb's ever let me forget the fact that you're _his _little sister" As Chloe smiled, Reid shot a 'joking' smirk at Caleb who just smiled and shook his head.

"Sure this music thing is new, but you were always into your art" grinned Caleb. "I've got the proof remember?" he continued as he smiled warmly and reassuringly at her.

"but" she hesitated "I've missed out on so much" 

"Yea, but who cares? Your home now" winked Reid.

"for good" added Tyler happily. Chloe smiled weakly at them all. She knew they were trying to make her feel better. Which, to an extent, was working. However, as Chloe thought this over, Caleb became increasingly aware of the every moment Reid made around Chloe. He was sitting to close to her for a start.

"So" Chloe started breaking Caleb from his current line of thought "next question?"

Caleb sighed "Is there anything I should ask?" Chloe shrugged 

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Like" Caleb started, he knew exactly how to make his point clear to Reid "Is there any boyfriends I should know about?" Reid stiffened at the thought, but never took his eyes off Chloe to growl at Caleb. Chloe flushed at the question she hadn't expected, then laughed.

"Next question?" she demanded raising an eyebrow at Caleb. Before Caleb could start once again, Tyler interrupted.

"Are you hungry?" Chloe laughed quietly, Tyler could always read her mind or at least hear her stomach. She nodded "abit". The Boys, almost in unison, agreed and food was ordered. Half an hour later, the pizza's had arrived and everyone was ready to eat.

"Caleb" Chloe squealed "stop with the hugs already! You do know when you hug me that tight I can't breathe?" Caleb grinned

"Sorry, I'm just making up for lost time I guess"

As everyone finished their pizza, Caleb eyed his sister with confusion. Something was bothering her.

"What's up?" he asked worryingly. The three boys stopped their conversation to look at Chloe, who was sitting on the black kitchen work top. Chloe sighed as she placed the plate beside her.

"I think" she paused "it's my turn to ask the questions."

Everyone turned to face Caleb as what Chloe said was directed at him. He, in reply, put down his pizza

"its only fair I guess" he answered. Taking that as a yes, Chloe hopped down to lean against the counter like Tyler beside her. She paused. _Where do I start? _she thought. So she asked the first thing that came into her mind.

"Why did mother send me away?" Everyone froze. Caleb sighed, _Its going to a long night _he thought.

"and I want the truth Caleb" Caleb Nodded, he would be honest with her, since nobody else in his family had been.


	3. Two

* * *

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine however those you do not recognize, I claim ownership to that

* * *

Two

Caleb sighed heavily and swept his hand across his face in frustration. How could he explain?

"OK…I'm going to tell you everything but first I want you to know I tried so hard to stop it all from happening in the first place" Chloe nodded in reply as she took a seat on the bar stool beside Pogue.

"We all tried to stop it Chlo" explained Reid as he shot a warning look at Caleb. After a moments silence, Caleb finally spoke making Chloe wonder just how bad the truth was.

"They sent you away to supposedly protect you" by 'they' Chloe knew more than her mother was involved in the decision to send her away. She shook her head in confusion

"protect me from what exactly?"

Caleb looked at the boys for reassurance. 

"Caleb" Pogue hesitated " You can't just blurt it out man!"

"Yea, I know Pogue but how else do you expect me to tell her?" shouted Caleb. Chloe sighed and stared at the black worktop before her. But something caught her attention.

"Wait! When you said 'they' before who did you mean?" she questioned. 

"I mean Mother and Father" he answered calmly. Chloe stopped and thought about this

" But dad? I mean that doesn't make sense, I mean, I was only sent away after Dad died, but he" Chloe paused as the shock and pain hit her. She focused her eyes on the worktop again.

"Dad was in on it too…" she whispered low enough that the boys thought she was talking to herself.

"So, they planned to send me away to protect me" she urged Caleb to continue, she pushed the pain in her heart aside - she'd deal with that later.

"But" Caleb started "He died" Everything remained silent.

"Caleb, man, I really think you should leave this to you mom!" suggested Pogue.

"Pogue, you know as well as Caleb that she won't tell her anything. She'll just deny it. At least this way she's told the truth" stated Reid angrily. Caleb and Tyler nodded in agreement. Pogue raised his hands in defeat "ok" he sighed.

"You remember how Dad always 'used'?" asked Caleb. Chloe nodded sadly, she hated to see him or any of them use, for one, as a child it made her feel left out and two, she didn't like the risk it put on their lives.

"Well" Caleb started again, trying to phrase his next sentence.

"Mom knew that Dad was an addict to his power. She couldn't stop him, so they decided to send you away to stop you from being involved with living with…the effects that using had on him. Chloe he knew he'd over used all his life. Do you remember what I told you about the power?" he asked. Chloe thought hard "hmmm…you just said that when you turn 18 the power becomes your life." Caleb nodded, his eyes were focused on his confused looking little sister.

"Yea, so every time you use you are basically destroyed parts of your body. Using ages you.. "

Chloe gulped "That's why dad died then, because he used too much?" Caleb shook his head.

"No, mom, dad and the others of the Covenant realised that Dads too quick aging would draw too much attention and would probably end up causing too much trouble. So in order to stop that from happening, they decided that the best thing to do was to put dad into hiding from everyone by" Caleb sighed, taking a deep breath "by faking his own death" 

All eyes focused on Chloe as they watched her reaction. Anger crossed Chloe's face.

"That's not funny Caleb that's sick and _mean_" she shouted.

"Chloe" he pleaded "I'm not lying." Chloe stood up from her stool with tears in her eyes, her face blank.

"Caleb…You are lying! You have to be" she shuddered "Because our father is dead. He died three years ago." Chloe paused in disbelief 

"We, all, went to the funeral Caleb" she whispered. Chloe moved towards his now silent sister to hold her but she pushed him away as he told her the funeral was a set up. Chloe shook her in disbelief, choosing not to accept reality, she felt dizzy and unsteady. She raised one hand to her head to try and stop it from spinning.

"I don't feel so good" she groaned as her eyes fluttered shut. In her mind, memories of her dead father came into view and made Chloe feel light headed. She couldn't speak long enough to ask where her father was now. As the dizziness washed over her, Tyler only just managed to catch her as her legs gave way making the marble kitchen floor swirl towards her face.


	4. Three

* * *

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine however those you do not recognize, I claim ownership to that

* * *

**Three**

The first face Chloe seen was Tyler's, he was sitting on the bed beside her staring intently at the TV in the corner of the room. The room Chloe remembered well, it was hers, a huge sledge bed dominated the middle of it. The walls were still the same, one wall dark red while the others cream. She sat up slowly, trying to focus her eyes.

"Hey! Your awake" smiled Tyler thankfully. Chloe smiled back as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. What had happened? Her smile faded as she remembered her previous conversation in the kitchen with Caleb. Tyler smiled half heartedly as he realised what she must be thinking about.

"You fainted" muttered a voice from the other side of the room. There, sat on the wide ledge at the window was Reid. He stared at the raindrops that hit the window while Chloe spoke

"Yea I know. It happens sometimes" she muttered. Reid shot her a glance.

"You've fainted before?" he asked anxiously. Chloe nodded

"Its only happened a couple of times though…where's Caleb?" she asked.

"hmm…he's staying with Sarah" replied Reid without taking his eyes off the window.

"Sarah?" Chloe questioned puzzled. Tyler grinned with excitement

"Sarah's his girlfriend" Chloe laughed in surprise.

"He actually managed to get himself one, I am impressed"

As she spoke, Tyler had whipped out his phone to text Caleb. He'd been asked to text him when Chloe finally woke up.

"So" started Chloe stuck on what to say next.

"I still can't believe your here" Tyler sighed contently. Chloe nodded in agreement as she stared around the room of her thirteen year old self.

"Neither can I"

Reid stared out the window, most of the time, trying to avoid Chloe's gaze. It had hurt him to watch her sleep the past few hours, the change in her made him realise just how much he'd missed her and how much he'd missed out on. It was during those early hours of the morning that Reid made a promise to himself - he'd never let Chloe be taken from them like that again.

As Tyler watched TV, Chloe's mind was elsewhere. Lost in her own little world, she was oblivious to what was happening around her, including Tyler trying to get Reid's attention.

It was the quick, sharp movement of a scrunched up piece of paper that brought Chloe back to reality.

"Tyler, WHAT IS IT?" snapped Reid. Tyler sheepishly raised an eyebrow at him.

"are you going to ask her or shall I?" asking Tyler mockingly.

"ask me what?" asked Chloe, worried all of a sudden. Reid's face was unreadable as he dismissed Tyler's question.

Unknown to Chloe, Reid wasn't being rude to Tyler, he just didn't want to hear the answer to the question Tyler was dying to ask her. He returned his stare to the window, trying to concentrate on the sound of the rain rather then hearing the sound of Chloe's coming answer.

"ask me what?" asked Chloe anxiously, worried by the stern look on Reid's face. Tyler smiled clearly enjoying the whole thing.

"who's Adrian?" he asked smiling widely. Chloe's smile disappeared.

"How do you know about _him?_" demanded Chloe angrily, clearly upset.

"He keeps phoning, you've got like twenty missed calls from him" Tyler quickly defended confused by her reaction.

"Sorry…I didn't mean any harm by it, sorry, I shouldn't have looked."

Chloe smiled weakly.

"Nah…its ok Tyler, don't worry about it" she encouraged, trying to lightened her tone. It wasn't his fault. She knew she'd have to tell them now, although the whole plane trip home she had been hoping to avoid the whole situation. Chloe reluctantly reached for her small cell phone that Tyler had grabbed from the nearby bedside table.

Tyler was right, she had missed calls all right and they were all from him. Anger flashed across her face as she read the text he'd sent her earlier

_Please answer._

_Let me explain. __I__m sorry. _

_I love you. _

_A x x_

She'd deal with him later. Right now, Tyler was patiently waiting for his answer despite Chloe's angry outburst. She heavily sighed.

"What I tell you Tyler, Reid" she stated glancing at them both "You have to promise me it goes no further than this room. I don't want Caleb to know. Its hurts enough without him knowing too and besides he'll only get angry." Chloe stared at her lap trying to muster the strength to tell them. It was the extra pressure on the bed that made her look up.

"I promise" Reid whispered as he sat in front of Chloe. She smiled weakly and looked at Tyler

"Same" he nodded agreeing with Reid. Chloe took a deep breath, there was no going back now.


	5. Four

* * *

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine however those you do not recognize, I claim ownership to that

* * *

**Four**

"Adrian was my boyfriend" Chloe whispered trying to remain calm.

"was?" Tyler questioned casually, he didn't want to push her too far. Chloe nodded keeping her eyes down. She could feel them looking at her, waiting patiently for her next sentence. She'd have to go into detail, she knew that, but the pain of reliving that night again made her feel nauseous and angry. So, she did the only thing that made the pain in her chest more bearable and seem less real, she thought of the hatred she had for Adrian and the hatred for the thing he'd done, focusing on that alone, it enabled her to continue speaking.

She took a deep breath trying to even her breathing.

"Last week, while I was booking my flight, I came across something that I wasn't meant to see." she sighed, remembering how she had came across it.

"He knew though that I was considering coming home. I had decided that I was going to wait till the end of school before I came home, purely for his sake of course, but seeing _that _made me change my mind completely." She sighed letting the anger flow out of her. Telling them wasn't as hard as she thought it would be.

"So…" Chloe started in a rush all of a sudden "while I was looking up flights, I came across an old IM message of Adrian's. Its was a conversation he had had with his friend Wyatt from ages ago. And basically…" she paused in thought suddenly then reached for her bag. After rummaging through all the pockets, she finally found what she needed. As Tyler and Reid watched, she slowly unfolded the white piece of paper and handed it to Reid. He studied it carefully, looking at it puzzled, at first, until he understood what he was reading.

"I only printed out the part I needed" Chloe murmured.

Reid returned his eyes to the piece of paper in front of him. Slowly he read, wanting to understand every part of what had upset her so much.

**Wyatt says: **Why the hell did you do it? Why cheat on her? Your with Chloe, I thought you loved her?

**Adrian says: **I do! Of course I do. She means everything to me, that's why you need to keep what happened quiet. Chloe can never know, it'll break her heart.

**Wyatt says: **If you love her like you say you do, how the hell could you do something like that to her!? Chloe deserves to know Adrian!

**Adrian says: **Yea she does, I know that. But if you do, it'll ruin everything I have with her. Wyatt, I know what I done was inexcusable. But I'm going to spend the rest of my life making up for it. I know I made a mistake and I know I shouldn't have done it. She deserves better, I know that. You can't make me feel any worse than I already do Wyatt.

**Wyatt says: **Too right she deserves better, she's way out of your league, I always said that.

**Adrian says: **So you'll keep it to yourself? Come on man please?

**Wyatt says: **Whatever Adrian, just don't expect me to act as if nothings happened. You're an asshole and one day Chloe will realise that.

Reid read it again before passing It to Tyler.

"Idiot" he muttered angrily. Chloe nodded

"Idiot, liar…there's a whole list of things I've called him" she smiled at Reid, trying to clear the unpleasant expression on his face. Tyler huffed

"He phones again. Let me talk to him, the arrogant little shit"

Chloe smiled as Tyler calmed himself.

"Remember no telling Caleb. Adrian I will deal with" she stated clearly.

The boys nodded in reply.

"So what happened after you found that" questioned Reid.

"Well.." Chloe started sighing "I found six months after it happened. So when I left him a message on his phone telling him to come and see me ASAP, his little 'secret' was the last thing he thought was wrong." she paused thinking it all though "So like 10 minutes later, he shows up, all rushed and like what's happened and all I did was just repeat You cheated on me. He denied it of course, but when he saw his laptop on my bed.." Chloe inhaled deeply "I was so angry at him, I couldn't look at him and of course I started crying which didn't really help" she laughed lightly

"He couldn't stand it when I wouldn't look at him" Chloe mused, as she thought of how much it upset him to see her like that. At least now, as her phone began to vibrate beside her, Chloe enjoyed the fact that her silence towards him was making him suffer for a change. Not nearly as bad as Chloe's pain, but hurting him none the less. Reid and Tyler fumed as Chloe read the called ID aloud. Tyler put out his hand, waiting for Chloe's ringing phone. Chloe smiled

"Thanks but no thanks" she replied as she pulled open the nearest drawer and shoved her cell into it, closing it with a bang, She smirked at them both.

"I'll bear your idea in mind, but right now, for me, my way is the best. I don't think I could handle talking to him"

Tyler smiled cheerfully winding his arm casually round her shoulders.

"Yea but you have us guys now. We'll keep you busy" he grinned. Chloe smiled sadly then nodded.

"The pain of missing him isn't even close to the pain of missing you guys. I'd pick any of you guys over him anytime" Chloe laughed. Reid smiled at the thought as he lay down at the foot of the bed, placing his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Listening to Tyler Chloe's conversation, he grinned feeling -for once- content. Nothing else, including Adrian, seemed important. Two facts filled Reids mind _"__Chloe would pick you over Adrian and she is here in Ipswich with you and the guys were she belongs. __"_

These facts were all that mattered to Reid and with the thought of Chloe in his head his sleepy eyes shut.


	6. Five

* * *

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine however those you do not recognize, I claim ownership to that**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

**Five**

Reid awoke to find Tyler lying asleep on the floor beside the now blank TV. It was still dark in the room, the rain still beating down against the window. Reid looked at his watch.

3:36am.

As he propped himself up, by his arms, he realised Chloe's eyes were on him.

"Hey" she whispered. Reid smiled in return before heading over to sit beside her at the top of the bed.

"Is he still calling?" asked Reid noticing that the phone was out of the drawer. Chloe nodded silently.

"He'll give up eventually, he'll realise I'm not worth the bother" she spoke unwillingly, it was taking her all the strength she had not to answer her cell. Reid sighed in disbelief

"What?" Chloe muttered puzzled.

"Chlo', that's why he keeps calling, cause he knows what a stupid idiot he's been and he wants you back" he paused "and you are worth the bother. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

Chloe remained silent and kept her head down. Reid watched her.

"You know" stated Reid "You haven't changed, your still always putting yourself down"

"Yea…well..," sighed Chloe, thinking about how to phase her next question "Reid, are you gonna finish what Caleb had to tell me or am I gonna have to wait for him?" Reid looked up

"You know I'd tell you, but I think this is something Caleb deserves to tell you himself" Chloe nodded, She'd have to wait. Reid watched as Chloe got lost in her own thoughts. He stared intently

"Chloe what are you thinking?" he asked sincerely. Chloe smiled in return

"Well I was thinking about the sort of reaction I'm going to get from my mother. I don't think she's gonna be happy to see me…she never is but I'm just scared she'll send me back, I really don't want to go back there"

Reid listened carefully then smiled

"Your not going back if you don't want to. I won't let her send you away again" Reid paused and rephrased his previous sentence as Chloe looked up

"Caleb won't let her send you back. He missed you Chlo, we all have and if you want to stay then that's the only thing that matters." Chloe nodded.

"Yea I guess, but Reid you know what she's like…"

"Never mind that, we can handle her, trust me" he smirked.

After several seconds Chloe quietly laughed.

"What?" questioned Reid.

"Do you know what I was thinking about on the flight here?" Chloe asked.

Reid shook his head.

"I was thinking about just before I left…Mother remained silent through out the whole car trip to the airport. Remember how she wouldn't let any of you come with us?" Reid nodded silently

"Yup..We fell out with your mother over that whole thing. We didn't talk to her for months. I still haven't forgiven her for doing what she did, neither has Caleb…After she got back from the airport, Caleb and your parents fought, like really bad, he even moved in with Pogue for abit."

"Really? I never knew" stated Chloe "I guess there's a lot I don't know eh?"

Reid nodded and smiled weakly, he knew it was true.

Reid woke with a start and knew something was wrong - he could feel it. His eyes quickly glanced to where Chloe should've been sleeping. When Reid saw her, her face confirmed what he had felt. Tensed, scared and backed against the wall, Chloe couldn't move.

"Chloe" asked Reid suddenly anxious. Chloe's breathing quickened, but she didn't dare look away to answer Reid. Instead, a quick shake of her head was all she could summing her body to do. As the figure moved forward, Reid realised, all too fast, what was happening and what he had to do. Through instinct alone, Reid pounded from the bed to stand in front of Chloe. With his hands against the wall at either side of her head, shielding her from the approaching figure that set out to harm her. As he held Chloe's gaze, his eyes turned black. As the figure grew near, chloe caught her breath. Within a blink, the figure had gone and the room had returned to normal. Tyler had been using too, Chloe could see him at the other end of the room.

"Hey guys you ok?" asked Tyler anxiously as he approached them. But Reid hadn't seemed to have heard him.

"Chloe, are you ok?" asked Reid, searching her eyes for an answer, refusing to relax his stance. Only when Chloe nodded in reply, did Reid let his arms fall to his side. His eyes had returned to normal again.

"What was that?" Chloe stuttered breathlessly.

"A darkling" answered Tyler as he sat carefully on the bed "we need to phone the others" he stated as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.


	7. Six

* * *

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine however those you do not recognize, I claim ownership to that**

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews :D They mean alot!

* * *

Chloe could hear Tyler talking anxiously away to Caleb at the other side of the room, but she wasn't listening. She guessed Tyler was reciting the whole event to him, knowing him he'd want to know every little detail. Chloe sit down on the bed with her legs underneath her.

"Reid?" she whispered as to not draw attention to Tyler. Sitting next to her, Reid looked up

"I remember what a darkling is, but why did I see it? " she murmured. He shrugged in defeat

"I honestly don't know Chloe, but we'll sort this out ok? I promise" Reid smiled and loosely hugged her shoulders.

"Problem solved" sighed Tyler happily "Pogue was using, he must've created the darkling" he continued to sit on the chair by the window. Clearly pleased that the outcome wasn't any worse.

"Are you sure it was him?" Reid asked. Tyler nodded. "What the hell was he using that amount for anyways at this time?" Reid continued annoyed at the fact Pogue could be such a idiot without realising. Tyler just shrugged in confusion, too tired to care why Pogue was using.

Chloe awoke at lunch time the next day to find the rain had finally stopped. The calls, however, hadn't. Wearing the same clothes as the night before, she quietly grabbed a hoody from her bag and headed for the door, the boys were still asleep as she crept downstairs. He'd phoned twice and only one text message. _Wow he's giving up already _she thought as she sat down on the couch in the living room, part of her was relieved but at the same time she was regretting letting him go. Adrian had long been her friend first before anything else had happened, she'd waited a year and a half before even considering going on a date with him. When she thought of the reason why she'd waited so long, Reid's face crept into her mind. She smiled, memories of her childhood love swept her mind. Even just the thought of him made her happy, but doubt crossed her mind as well: Did he think of her in the same way? Was thinking like this too soon after just breaking up with Adrian? As if on cue, a sleepy, Reid yawned his way into the room, taking a seat across from her on the opposite couch, he studied her face and saw that her phone was in front of her.

"Morning" he croaked, his voice still sleepy. Chloe smiled making herself more comfy on the couch.

"Thanks for last night" she yawned as she curled up hugging her knees.

"No bother, anytime" he smiled, she looked so cute with her baggy hoody on and her ruffled hair.

"So has the asshole phoned this morning?" he questioned raising his eyebrow, he'd love to be the one to answer his call, Reid knew he'd make it worth his while. Chloe nodded

"He's just trying his luck, he actually thinks I'll take him back" she laughed "Nutter" she mumbled happily under her breath. Reid smiled at the sound of her laughter. God he'd missed that sound.

He smirked "So what do you want to do for breakfast?" he lifted out the keys to Tyler's car from his pocket and dangled him in front of Chloe as if to suggest what he was thinking.

"I'll go get my shoe's" she smiled.

"Won't Tyler mind your driving his car?" Chloe asked as they pulled out from the Danvers Mansion.

"Nah and besides we're getting him breakfast aren't we?" answered Reid.

"True" giggled Chloe as she stared out at the surroundings she hadn't seen for years.

Breaking the silence Reid spoke without looking at her, it was easier to tell her how he felt without having to look into her greeny brown eyes he'd missed so much.

"You know Chlo' I didn't think you were going to come back."

"You didn't?". Reid shook his head.

"We were talking about coming to visit you on your graduation and trying to talk you into coming home with us". Chloe grinned "I bet you's to it"

"So your definitely home for good?" he probed.

"Yep, home for good"

"Glad to hear it, I don't think we could handle you having to leaving again…You know I'm still waiting " he grinned.

Chloe gulped "Waiting for what?" Reid laughed in response and quickly smirked at her "our first argument of course"

"Oh" laughed Chloe with relief "Well I've not been home a full 24 hours yet, give it time"

Chloe sat in the hummer while Reid went and got breakfast for the three of them. She was watching a laughing couple pass the car when her phone began to ring. She quickly grabbed it from her hoody pocket, just as Reid was getting back in the car. Thankfully, it was her best friend.

With her hands full now of food, Chloe put Kaitlin On loudspeaker

"Hey you" she answered happily.

"Hey your alive! With no phone call I was beginning to think something was wrong." she joked "How are you?"

"Ah I'm ok, better than I was I guess" Chloe answered honestly

"I miss you already" Kaitlin moaned "I heard Adrian's still harassing you"

"You did?" ask Chloe puzzled.

"Yea, he harassing me too, trying to get you to talk to him, he wants to know where you are, but to be honest I think he already kind of knows, he's just not sure he's right. Have you spoken to him?" Kaitlin asked.

"Nope, not yet"

"So is that it, are you guys over for good?" _she almost sounds disappointed _thought Chloe

"Yea, when I left you guys I wasn't sure what I was gonna do. But no, I can't trust him now and why should I take him back" she stated angrily. She sighed deeply, she'd actually made the decision "Next time he phones I'll answer, he's just gonna have to accept the fact that we're finished." A seconds silence passed as Kaitlin thought about it.

"OH OH OH, I completely forgot" she shouted. Chloe laughed "Calm down, what is it?"

"Well" she started. Chloe could almost feel her excitement "You know how's Danny's family have that house outside Boston?"

"Yea?" Chloe hesitated.

"Well, his parents said we can stay there when we come and visit you for your birthday" Exclaimed Kaitlin.

Chloe grinned and moved with excitement so much so that the food nearly fell off her knees, Reid just laughed, as he managed to keep the food balanced on Chloe's knees, she smiled to him with thanks.

"Your visiting me? Awww No way!" Chloe squealed "That's awesome!"

"I know" … squealed back "So we are booking the flights tonight I think"

"This is gonna the best birthday ever, Thank you" Chloe gleefully admitted "How long are you's coming for?"

"hmm" … pondered "Anything from a few days to a week, it depends on school and our parents and stuff. Anyways Teegs, I've gotta go, got a thing with the family. But I'll phone you later ok when we've booked the flights"

"Ok, See you soon" Chloe joked. Kaitlin Laughed in returned

"Bet your ass you will. Anyways love you bye"

"Love you too, bye bye"

Chloe happily flipped her phone shut.

"Teegs?" questioned Reid jokingly. "Short for Tegan I take it?". Chloe fused her eyebrows together in confusion "How do you know my middle name?". Reid laughed and smirked playfully at her "The same way you know my mine"


End file.
